


El ojo de Shigeru

by japiera



Series: Bis [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, referencias a la cultura de masas, sobre la vacuidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: El ojo de Shigeru es parte del mundo.Kyoutani vs el mundo.





	El ojo de Shigeru

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

Yo tenía diecisiete años, y era un adolescente que odiaba al mundo.

Entré a una librería de dos pisos que trabajaba con títulos de autores _overseas_. Me paseaba por las estanterías y con el índice de mi mano derecha iba pasando uno por uno los lomos de los libros. Cuando un título llamaba mi atención, lo sacaba de su lugar y lo hojeaba.

Ese día, al sacar un libro particularmente grueso, vi el ojo de Shigeru al otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Me has seguido hasta aquí?

—No —dijo.

Esos «no» de Shigeru siempre querían decir «sí».

Con el libro entre mis manos rodeé la estantería hasta llegar al pasillo de Shigeru. Lo tenía acorralado. Shigeru lo sabía y estaba pálido. Era un adolescente, pero no odiaba al mundo. Solo me odiaba a mí. Me odiaba y me seguía a todas partes.

—Tú no lees —me sorprendió antes que llegase a interrogarlo.

Aquella librería tenía el sensor antirrobo averiado y las cámaras de seguridad no cubrían todos los ángulos. Yo reparaba en aquellos fallos con mucha naturalidad. Luego podía salir de tiendas cargando incluso aparatos electrónicos voluminosos como licuadoras o gofreras, con vinos _gran reserva_ , con almohadones de pluma de ganso, y con vinilos. Salvo los vinilos, todo esto se lo llevaba a mi madre. Ella creía que yo tenía un curro luego de clases, y le presumía los obsequios a sus amigas del club de marujas.

No había necesidad que yo robase nada. Teníamos buena situación económica, vivíamos mejor que mucha gente. Simplemente odiaba al mundo, y siendo mi madre una mujer que se jactaba de religiosa, encajaba perfecto con mi sentido del humor.

Shigeru estaba familiarizado con mi sentido del humor, y aunque no era religioso, todavía creía en la justicia. A regañadientes le dejé el libro que había tomado, saqué una revista de fotografía sin detenerme a ver cuál era o de qué iba, y me obligué a pagarla.

—El que no me lea los libros de la escuela, no quiere decir que «no lea»— me defendí sin ningún escrúpulo. Pasé limpiamente la banda magnética de la tarjeta por el lector, y recibí mi boleta y mi revista en una bolsa de plástico biodegradable—. Además, a ti qué te importa.

—Un día te meterás en un problema.

—Ya…

Afuera había sol. Me quedé con la mirada fija en la punta de mis tenis que eran marca _Reeboks_. No me gustaban las _Nike_ por ser solo marketing. Shigeru usaba unas _Adidas_ , que eran casi lo mismo. Sentí el impulso de reventarle el pie con mi suela.

Mientras me hablaba se me vinieron muchas imágenes a la cabeza, sin relación. Los compañeros de la secundaria que me rechazaban, que usaban zapatillas _Nike_. Cuando me cambié de escuela, y el poco tiempo que pasó para que volvieran a correr rumores de mí por los pasillos. Las quemaduras de cigarro en mi cuello. Aquel chico Kunimi Akira que a veces aparecía vestido con el uniforme de las chicas. Mi padre follando con un hombre en la _Mitsubishi_. Mi madre fumando como chimenea en sus actividades sociales. Shigeru, el ojo de Shigeru.

—Oye, contéstame cuando te hablo. Al menos ten la gentileza de mirarme, para saber que mis consejos no se quedan en el aire.

Shigeru, siempre Shigeru, trayéndome al mundo real.

Lo lancé y salí corriendo. Su ojo me siguió durante todo el trayecto hasta casa. En mi habitación le subí el volumen al equipo de sonido hasta que retumbaran los cristales, y me puse unos cascos que anulaban el sonido ambiental.

Del suelo recogí un libro. Había al menos veinte libros regados por la alfombra. Shigeru se equivocaba. Yo sí leía. Mierdas degeneradas y obscenas que espantarían a nuestro profesor de literatura. Letras que olían a alcohol y chorreaban drogas. Yo encendía la música a tope, Metallica por ejemplo, y me ponía unos audífonos para no escuchar mi propia música. Odiaba al mundo y yo era parte de él.

Pero aquel día seguí pensando en Shigeru, en su ojo diabólico, y en lo poco que realmente me conocía. Me vigilaba sin descanso, exigía que lo mirase, pero en realidad él no se había detenido a observarme nunca. Si ni siquiera Shigeru era capaz de comprenderme, eso no tenía nada de extraordinario. Solo me confirmaba cuál era la naturaleza de las personas en este mundo, el mundo real, y en tales casos, no había más que hacer que seguir escuchando música mientras leía mi novela grotesca y, si quería, hasta podía silbar a Mozart.


End file.
